


Lilim's Night Out

by Doadude



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Succubi & Incubi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doadude/pseuds/Doadude
Summary: A Lilim has a night of fun. Warning: Contains watersports and shotacon, possibly more as I continue. Please forgive how self-indulgent this is, I just felt like writing smut for fun.





	Lilim's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty much just watersports.

Somewhere, in the city of Tokyo, where demons ran wild, an unusual girl looked from side to side, slightly panicked. The girl found a place behind the ruins of a long wrecked car and took a breather behind it. 

_This should be a good place,_ the girl thought. The girl had shoulder-length black hair, light grey eyes, and dark skin. Oh, she also had wings and a barbed tail. Needless to say, she wasn’t human, but rather a demon. 

A demon named Lilim. Lilim, just like all her sisters, was dressed in white, silk gloves, a white garment that did very little to cover up her chest, and tight, white booty shorts that showed off her large, juicy ass, as well as her incredibly puffy cameltoe. 

She also needed to pee. She **really, REALLY,** needed to pee. Not that this was new for her. As one of the daughters of Lilith, she got sustenance from the bodily fluids of human males. All those fluids that go in need to get out somehow, which leads to all the daughters of Lilith having the unique quality of almost always having to piss and being able to piss for quite a while. 

Lilim fiddled with the buttons and frantically removed her shorts, revealing her hairless, pristine cunt. She crouched behind the car and almost immediately her stream began, pouring out of her with the force of a fire hose. She knew anything around the area would be able to hear the sounds of her pissing like a horse, but the thought aroused her more than anything. 

The dark-skinned succubus moaned loudly as the pleasure of relief washed over her. Her piss pooled under hear, rapidly spreading out to a distance that not even she could believe. Eventually, her stream weakened and tapered off, giving Lilim a chance to gyrate her hips in an attempt to get rid of any droplets on her pussy. 

She used her wings to flutter over the absolutely massive pool of urine to dry ground, putting her booty shorts back on along the way. Lilim took a quick look around of the area, somewhat disappointed by the still-empty streets. 

”Damn, I was hoping there was someone with enough balls to at least listen, I’m too turned on right now,” Lilim sighed, her horniness was on par with what one would expect with a succubus. Lilim fluttered about, plotting her next move. Now that her bladder was empty, she was both hungry and unbelievably horny. She slipped a hand down her shorts, rubbing her clit while she thought of what kind of man, or dick, rather, she wanted inside her today. “Oh… FUCK!” 

Lilim came pretty fast, shivering mid-air as she basked in the afterglow of her publicly-visible orgasm. She pulled her hand out and used some magic to dry her soaked glove, and crotch, off. Her options in terms of dick were almost endless, ranging from human to animal, young to old. She knew exactly what she felt like today, however. She wanted a shota inside her right now. It had been too long since she took a young boy’s virginity and she knew that would make her hour. 

Lilim took another moment to admire how much she pissed before flying off towards one of the underground residential areas of Tokyo to find a nice shota cock for herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting anything in a while, I haven't really felt like writing up until now. I'll try and update my other stories in the coming weeks.


End file.
